¡ ten Fé !
by Elena Gomez
Summary: continuacion de un amor atravez de los multiversos... esta vez la aventura sera en el pueblo de lima ohio, con sorpresas inesperadas, romances, misterios ocultos, secretos y ¿magia?


El dia y la hora llegaron… lo que estábamos esperando a que pasara…. Ya esta pasando… las personas que faltan ya llegaron… que estamos esperando para actuar… fácil, que ellos den su primer paso, que crean que tienen el control de la situación y en su primer error nosotros contraatacar…

Flash Back….

Ahí iba cayendo y no tarde mucho antes de llegar a los Ángeles más exactos a Hollywood y ahí empecé mi misión…

-Ghost a Zeus, responde Zeus

Katia:aquí Zeus

-consígueme la dirección del creador de armas West, mientras voy a comisaria

Katia:enseguida… Zeus fuera

No sabia si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto solo quiero proteger a mis seres queridos…

-estoy buscando al teniente vega, donde se encuentra su oficina – pregunte

- se encuentra al fondo, pero no puede pasar – me contesto un hombre alto, que tenia un orgullo gigantesco

- tu no sabes quien soy yo así que no te metas conmigo, ahora se buen oficial y vete a patrullar – le respondí yéndome hacia la oficina, toque la puerta, y después de oír una voz que me permitía pasar, entre – teniente vega, me manda Zeus

- ya es la hora no es cierto – pregunto

- así es usted y toda su familia tendrán que mudarse a Lima Ohio, pero recuerde que su familia no debe saber porque, para ellos usted fue ascendido y trasladado

- cuanto tiempo tenemos

- tiene una semana para arreglar todo e irse de aquí

- no se como explicárselo a mi familia

-no se preocupe si quiere yo hablare con ellos

- por favor, venga a la casa esta noche

- por supuesto pero ahora tengo que resolver lo de la escuela de sus hijas y hablar con otra persona

- la esperamos allá – termino de decir y me acompaño afuera de comisaria

- tranquilo todo saldrá bien, por eso estamos con esto – dije viendo adentro de comisaria – si puede controle a todos hay personas que no me agradan de aquí – le susurre esto ultimo – nos vemos en la noche

- lo tendré en cuenta no se preocupe – termino de decir y yo me marche

- Ghost a Zeus

Katia:aquí Zeus

-todo esta en marcha, ya me tienes la ubicación

Katia:claro ya te lo mande a tu localizador, esta a 3 cuadras de tu ubicación no será fácil entrar

-lo se pero no queda de otra, aparte solo es avisarle

Katia:cuídate… Zeus fuera

Cuando se corto esa comunicación, fui a la dirección que me mando Katia, la verdad no se como llegue hasta la oficina, el traje me ayudó mucho pero ahí estoy y no dudo en abrirla y encontrarme con un hombre de rasgos fuertes.

-Usted es el que dirige esta empresa – me acerque a su escritorio – el señor West

- si, quien es usted

- me mandaron desde el mas alto rango, me mando Zeus, usted, su empresa y su familia se tienen que mudar a lima en máximo una semana

- tan grave es el asunto

- así es, usted no se preocupe por la escuela de su hija yo me encargo – dije volteando al ventanal para mirar a la calle pero ahí había algo que no me gusto – es mejor que se valla rápido me temo que me han seguido – camine hasta el – tenemos que ir por su familia

- que debo hacer – me pregunto

- yo lo distraeré, solo dígame por donde subo a la azotea y usted salga rápido, valla a su casa, junten las maletas y a su familia y los veo a las 8:30 en casa del teniente vega

- yo no se donde vive el teniente, hemos hablado y todo pero nunca nos hemos visto

-las hijas de ambos estudian en la misma escuela, pregúntele a la suya, ella sabe donde viven

-esta bien sígame – fuimos hasta unas escaleras un poco escondidas – por aquí sube a la azotea

- gracias, corra salga de aquí, ya sabe donde vernos, me temo que esto no me gusta

Corrí de regreso a la oficina, entonces agarre el escritorio y lo avente hacia la ventana quebrándola, esa era la distracción, después me fui a la azotea… eran las 7:50 no tenia mucho tiempo…

-Ghost a Zeus

Katia:aquí Zeus

-necesito que mandes a Atenea con una de nuestras naves a la casa del comandante Vega, me temo que nos han descubierto ocupo una extracción inmediata de 8 personas incluyéndome a las 2100 horas

Katia:así será Atenea ya esta saliendo para allá… Zeus fuera

-no me queda mucho tiempo… - dije saliendo volando hacia la escuela de las hijas del comandante Vega y el señor West

Mientras iba en camino decidí mover otra ficha en el tablero, agarre un celular y marque un número hasta que me contestaron – con el coronel Shay, gracias

-quien es usted

-soy la persona que mando Zeus

-cuanto tiempo tenemos

- cuatro días máximo llévese a su familia con usted, lo esperare para la siguientes ordenes, no se preocupe todo esta listo, prepárense – termine de decir y corte la comunicación y marcando otro numero – hablo con la entrenadora Su Sylvester

-con ella habla quien es usted – pregunto

- necesito que se lleve con usted a su sobrina Sam Puckett con usted

-como sabes eso

-mejor le digo que si su sobrina no esta en Lima con usted su vida corre peligro

-como te localizo

-no se preocupe, mi nombre clave es Ghost, y cuando este en lima yo la buscare a usted entrenadora Su Sylvester Puckett, espere mi visita en esta semana – termine y colgué la llamada

no tarde mucho y me reuní con el director y el coordinador escolar – señores e venido solicitar el traslado de escuela de las señoritas Trina y Victoria Vega, como también de la señorita Jede West, para la escuela de McKinley en Lima Ohio

- no se preocupe el traslado es un hecho ya nos habían avisado con anterioridad, solo que a la escuela de McKinley no se le aviso todavía

- no se preocupe se le avisara en estos días

- muy bien aquí están los papeles de las chicas – dijo entregándome tres carpetas

- gracias, lamento no quedarme pero me tengo que ir – y así Salí corriendo para llegar a la casa de los vega

Voz de Beth:Atenea para Ghost

-aquí Ghost

Voz de Beth:en 30 minutos estoy llegando a la ciudad y en una hora ya estaré lista para la extracción

-entendido Ghost fuera

En el transcurso de ese pequeño dialogo ya estaba en frente de la casa de los vega, y solo toque el timbre y el comandante me abrió

-te estaba esperando

- lo se pero cambiaron los planes

-que esta pasando

-se tendrán que ir hoy a las 21:00 horas

-por que

-alguien nos descubrió, preparen las maletas de todos

-ya las preparamos pero no se quieren ir sin saber porque – termino de decir invitándome a pasar a la sala donde ya se encontraba toda su familia

- atención ella es mi superior ha venido a explicarle el porqué de todo esto – dijo y luego me cedió la palabra

-les diré la verdad por que no hay tiempo, trasladaremos al señor vega por su excelente trabajo que hace aquí y lo queremos en otra ciudad, y por qué también aquí corren peligro todos y a las 21:00 horas ustedes junto con otras tres personas serán enviadas a un lugar seguro

Raramente lo comprendieron bien, note que Victoria me miraba, cuando me guiño un ojo entendí todo, ella me recordaba, y si ella me recordaba podría ser que las demás igual, eso no seria un problema y solo el sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos…

-quien será yo no invite a nadie

-con su perdone pero deben ser las personas que irán con ustedes en el viaje – y así me dispuse a abrir la puerta encontrándome con la familia West – pasen están en la sala

- con permiso – me dijo el señor muy amablemente

- ella que hace aquí – dijo Trina señalando a Jade

-si tu tienes un problema conmigo dímelo en la cara – le respondió Jade

-lárgate de mi casa – le grito Trina

- tu no vas a correr a nadie Trina, ya me canse de ti, no es el momento ni el lugar para que arreglen sus diferencias – le respondió Victoria

-todos ustedes vivirán en una misma casa – les dije – así no se levantaran muchas sospechas, se aran pasar como familia – dije mirando el reloj que marcaban las 2055 horas – ya es tiempo suban todas sus cosas al techo ahí nos espera la nave

-ya escucharon empecemos a subir todo – dijo el señor Vega – Tori, Jade pongan comida en una caja para llevárnosla

-si papá – fueron a la cocina ella y jade, mientras los demás subían las maletas y la supuesta jefa del padre de Tori se quedaba vigilando la entrada – oye Jade, te acuerdas de ella – dijo señalando con los ojos a la persona que vigilaba

-si, la recuerdo, pero se ve muy diferente, como que algo paso, algo muy delicado al parecer, por eso no se que pasa, debe ser algo muy grave para que venga en estas circunstancias

- mejor démonos prisa – dijo terminando de poner todo en orden y yendo a la sala – ya tenemos todo podemos irnos

-esta bien vámonos – dije yendo escaleras arriba – se acuerdan de mi verdad – les pregunte

-si, y debe ser grave lo que pasa para que nos estén evacuando de aquí – respondió Jade

- no se preocupen se los diré después de que arregle lo de Carly y regrese con ustedes – les respondí

Voz de Beth:Atenea para Ghost

-aquí Ghost

Voz de Beth:prepárense para abordar – dijo poniendo a la altura de donde estaban la nave y abriendo una compuerta para que entraran – suban los veo aquí adentro, Atenea fuera

-suban rápido antes de que nos descubran – dije asegurándome que todos subieran y yo subiendo de ultimo y cerrando la compuerta, para luego irme con los demás a la cabina – ya esta todo listo, pon rumbo a Lima Ohio…

Fin Flash Back…

1 Febrero de 2010

Dicen que en pueblo chico los chismes y rumores corren muy rápido y Lima Ohio no es la excepción…

Los rumores no eran uno ni dos… sino varios…. Desde las extrañas mudanzas de 3 familias completas hasta el extraño encarcelamiento de un joven de lima y que fue liberado 1 semana después por falta de pruebas…

Nuestras chicas entraban a clases en dos días en un renovado instituto McKinley donde varias cosas cambiaron….

Jade

O había sido fácil fingir que tori no me importa nada cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario, la amo ahora mas que nunca, de vez en cuando nos podíamos escapar de todo y de todos y disfrutar un buen rato las dos solas, ahora que estamos en este pueblo, con nuevas personas, nueva casa, una gran familia y una misión que completar tal vez sea todo mas difícil… o tal vez lo facilite aun mas.

Elena

-enserio a esto le llamas técnica de camuflaje – dijo mirándose

- pero se te ve genial – exclamo

- se ve hermoso – dijo acercándose

- me veo ridícula – exclamo – se supone que voy al examen de regularización para ver si me ponen en su nivel académico no a un baile de graduación y sin contar que yo odio los vestidos

- por favor es solo una vez y por un par de horas nada mas – dijo divertida Gabriela

- pero enserio crees que con esto puesto pasare sin que me note nadie – le pregunto un tanto seria

- mi hermana tiene razón – dijo Quinn que estaba viendo toda la escena divertida con Beth en brazos – si pretende que nadie la note en la escuela en la que estamos quítale eso y ponle un pantalón y que se inscriba a alguna actividad extracurricular

- mejor me cambiare antes que esta payasa me ponga un traje y me pinte en la mayor imitación espeluznante de eso el payaso diabólico – termino de decir y se fue a cambiar mientras las otras chicas se reían

- por que la hiciste que se pusiera eso – pregunto una muy divertida Quinn

- por que sin que se diera cuenta le tome unas fotos y las mande a sus celulares – le dijo riendo

- te va a matar – dijo sin una pisca de duda – cuando elena se entere…

- me entere de que quinn.. – dijo elena entrando al cuarto

- de que no se debe enterar Gaby – le dijo quinn con un tono muy inocente pero espeluznante a la vez

- de que te están preparando una fiesta sorpresa por tu cumpleaños

- pero mi cumpleaños es hasta agosto – dijo confundida

- mira la hora ya nos tenemos que ir… - exclamo Gaby y saco casi arrastrando a elena mientras quinn las seguía de cerca

- estas loca mujer …. – le dijo Elena a Gaby

- y mira quien lo dice… - dijo Quinn – la mas loca de todas – termino de decir riendo

Los días fueron pasando, sam, Carly, tori, jade, josh, trina, Gabriela y Elena ya estaban inscritas en la escuela junto con Santana, Britt, Rachel, Quinn y sorprendentemente Puck que se había vuelto en un par de ojos más para ayudar.

Los padres de todos ya están instalados en sus lugares correspondientes, ya todo esta preparado, ya todos están listos, solo falta comenzar esta nueva historia….

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010101.

**NA: hola e regresado con la continuación de un amor atravez de los multiversos, para aquellos que no han leído esa historia yo les recomiendo que lo agan para que entiendan el por que de las cosas. **

**Tal vez esta no sea una continuación larga o tal vez si todo dependerá de como valla desarrollando la historia, espero y les guste.**

**Con cariño.. Elena ;) **


End file.
